How to Remove a Curse Mark
by Your Pet Peeve
Summary: [Oneshot] How to Remove a Curse Mark....let the chaos ensue! LEE! DROP THE FISH RIGHT NOW BEFORE SOMEBODY GETS..Oh god.. [NejiTen]
1. THE STORY

**Wow...Neji/Tenten's really fun to write!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto...hm...that's number...2 on my list of things to own...Shino being number 1...heh.**

**I started this a while ago and I decided to finish it!**

**Just in case you won't know, the person doing all the thinking is Tenten.**

**Note: I AM NOT A LEE OR GAI-SENSEI BASHER.**

**Okay, now that that's all cleared up...**

**ON WITH THE ONE-SHOT!**

* * *

**How to Remove a Curse Mark**

**By Chibi Shino**

It was a beautiful day in Konoha and Team Gai had the day off of training. Tenten was at her house, bored out of her mind. She decided to walk around a little. She left her house and was walking down the street. She suddenly tripped and landed face-first into the ground. She moaned and looked behind her. What did she trip on? An _atom_?

Nope. It was a book. How to Remove a Curse Mark. How very strange. She hesitantly reached for it. She stopped.

There could be somebody looking for it. She could get into SERIOUS trouble. She shrugged, got up and left.

Tenten repeated, "I won't look at the book...I won't go GET the book..." over and over again. Next thing she knew, her face was buried in it. After reading over some of the ideas, she got the supplies she needed and couldn't wait to put the plans into action.

:X:

_**Plan 1: Attempt to erase, just in case it's a fake**_

_Okay! I'll try!_

Tenten walked to the training grounds, holding a erasier. Neji was leaning against a tree, acting all high and mighty like always. She walked towards him.

"Hey Neji!" She greeted. She was greeted by his normal 'Hn'. The 2-man-freak-squad showed up right on schedule.

"GOOD MORNING COMRADES!" greeted Lee.

"GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS OF YOUTH YOUTHFUL YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH BLAH BLAH BLAH YOUTH!" Gai-sensei yelled for the whole village to hear.

"YES! YOUTH!"

"Okay everybody! Today we are going to see how long we can stay underwater!" Tenten stared blankly at him.

Wow. Her wishes were being granted. This was her PERFECT chance! When they got there, everyone was in their bathing suits. Gai and Lee were wearing water-proof jumpsuits. Tenten was wearing a one piece, not wanting to go down on Ino or Sakura's level. Neji was wearing a bathing suit with the Hyuga symbol on them. Tenten could swear she felt a nose bleed coming on.

"Okay, my youthful students! Remove your headbands!" Gai yelled, good guy pose and all.

Neji growled. "No."

"NEJI! REMOVE YOUR HEADBAND AT ONCE!"

"NO. It will reveal my curse mark."

Tenten gulped. Does he know about her finding the book?

"Why do you want to hide it Neji?"

"...green looks bad on me."

Wait.

Hold up.

Did he say because GREEN looks bad on him?

"Neji, TAKE IT OFF OR THE POWER OF YOUTH WILL HAUNT YOU IN THE MIDDLE OF YOUR YOUTHFUL NIGHT!" Gai yelled.

Neji finally gave in and took it off. After everyone has taken their turn, Gai told them to stop and take a break. Lee was running laps around the pool. That's highly dangerous. Never do it. Neji was relaxing on an inner tube. Tenten, seeing that this was her chance, swam behind Neji and started to rub the erasier furiously on his forehead.

"Ten-TENTEN! What THE HELL?!" Neji asked, squirming under the pressure of the erasier.

Tenten giggled. "Oh, nothing!" _...shit. _"I was just trying to get that bug off of your forehead!"

"Well. Don't do it so har-OW!" He grabbed his forehead. "Ow...!" He fell into the water.

Tenten giggled. "Eraser burn!"

_**Plan 1...FAILED.**_

:X:

_**Plan 2: Use duck tape. If he's really a man, he will endure the pain!**_

_This is a little...overboard...but I do it with good intentions!_

Tenten stuck the unusually large amount of duck tape in her bag and left for the grounds. When she arrived, Lee was punching a tree stump and Neji was meditating in the shade. Tenten smiled. This was PERFECT! Nothing can ruin this plan! NOTHING! She went behind a tree and took out the duck tape. She slowly made her way to Neji. She was getting closer...and closer...she was going to make it!

Or so she thought...

"TENTEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT UNIMAGINABLY LARGE YOUTHFUL AMOUNT OF DUCK TA-" Lee was cut off by Tenten swatting her hand over his mouth.

"Lee! SHUSH!" She commanded, glaring. Lee, obviously confused, gave her a questioning look.

She sighed and told him the whole story and showed him the book. "Ah! So that is why you rubbed Neji YOUTHFULLY with that YOUTHFUL eraser of YOUTH!" Realised Lee.

"Yeah. And he's not supposed to KNOW. Now SHUT.UP." Growled Tenten.

"That is a very nice, youthful thing you are doing Tenten!" Lee flipped through the book. "How can a curse mark be removed...by whacking the guy with a fish?"

The girl cocked her head to the side. "Know what? I have no idea. You can do that one. Go get that fish!"

"FOR ALL THINGS YOUTHFUL, I WILL!" Lee sprinted away. Tenten sighed. Now to go on with the plan! She walked over to the, suprisingly, still meditating Neji. She slowly removed his headband. How he didn't notice? The world may never know...

_Carefully...CAREFULLY..._

She kept on repeated that in her head. Tenten carefully placed the duck tape on his forehead.

_Yes! I can do this!_

"Tenten."

_CRAP._

Neji was staring at her weirdly. "What are you doing?" Tenten stared at him for a moment, then ripped the tape off. Neji sat there for a moment, staring at her blankly. The next second he was on the ground, cluching his head and rolling around.

She looked at the duck tape for any sign of a curse mark. Then sighed. "Guess that didn't work either..." Tenten stood up and started to walk away.

Untill she saw Lee running at full speed to Neji holding a fish.

"NEJI!" He yelled.

Neji's eyes went wide and he yelled something no on thought he would. "CRAP!" He sat up then was flattened because Lee jumped on him. Lee started beating Neji with the fish.

"LEE!" Neji yelled

**WHACK!**

"WHAT-"

**WHACK!**

"THE-"

**WHACK!**

"HELL?!"

**WHACK!**

Tenten stared in amazement. She whipped out a camera and started taking pictures. Gai-sensei popped up. "GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS OF YOUTH THAT HAVE YOUTH RUNNING THROUGH THEIR YOUTHFUL VEINS OF YOUTH THAT ARE VACUUM SEALED WITH YOUTH BY YOUTH INC.!" He flashed the good guy pose.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Neji squirming under Lee as he was beaten with a fish and Tenten was taking pictures. He stood there for a moment.

He smiled. Lee finally found a way to beat Neji.

"LEE! BEAT NEJI YOUTHFULLY WITH THE FISH OF YOUTH!" He exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

_**Plan 2...FAILED!**_

:X:

_**Plan 3: Attempt to whack off with a fi-**_

_Been there, seen that, didn't work. Wait. He used tuna! Maybe if I used another kind it would-NO! MENTAL SLAP! BAD TENTEN! BAD TENTEN!_

_**Plan 4: Burn off. Hey, I never said this wasn't going to hurt!**_

_That's vile! ...but it just might work!_

Tenten picked up some oil and a box of matches and left her house. Man, all these attempts will kill the guy! This book is pure evil! EVIL! But Neji needs the thing off! It would do him good! If this works, he'll forget about all that pain and thank her!

Hopefully.

She walked to the grounds to see Neji asleep on the ground, headband off. She stared.

_YES! He's defenseless! I can do this with ease!_

She took out her oil and was ready to pour it on his head.

_Okay, on the count of three. One...two...th-_

"Tenten. What are you doing?"

_I have A LOT of explaining to do..._

"What's this?" Neji sat up and took the container. "...is this...OIL?"

"...maybe."

"What's this for?"

"I was going to-" In a quick movement, she took the oil away and dumped it on his head. "Do that."

"What the?! Tenten! What are you-?!" His eyes widened as she held up a lit match. "...Tenten. What are you going to do with that?"

She smiled. "Sorry Neji, this is for your own good!" She lifted the match above his head. Before he could say anything else, she dropped the match. Little did Tenten know, Neji wiped off all the oil from his face. The only oil left was on his hair. He took a deep breath, thinking she missed.

Oh boy, was he wrong.

His hair immediately caught fire. His face was fine, but his hair was one big fireball. Tenten put a hand over her mouth to suppress her giggles. He looked at her curiously. He spoke. "As I was saying Tenten, what were you thinking?! You could have killed me!" She clamped her other hand over her other one and was holding the laughter in as hard as she could. "You really have to think about what you're doing." Neji continued to lecture. "Oil and fire. That's a dangerous pair." Her eyes started to water.

_Oh god. Hold it in. HOLD IT IN._

"Tenten? Are you crying?" He started at her curiously. He sniffed. "What's that smell? It smells like a field of flowers burning."

At this comment, Tenten regained her self for a moment. "How do you know what that smells like?"

"I have weird missions."

"I see. What kind of shampoo do you use?"

"What did of question is that?"

"Just-pfft!-curious!" She put her hands back to where they were. Glued to her mouth. The prodigy STILL can't figure out his hairs on fire?!

"I use-" He turned his head away and blushed. "...daisy fields." At comment, she was holding her laughter in so much it hurt.

_Neji! THINK! Field of FLOWERS. _

He took off his jacket.

_Great. I have to hold in my laughter AND a nosebleed._

"It's getting a little hot around here." He wiped some sweat off his forehead. He was dangerously close to burning his hand. "It just got 20 degrees warmer in two minutes."

"Weird, huh?" Tenten squeaked.

Neji glared at her. "What are you hiding?" He demanded.

"M-pfft!-Me?"

"Yes you."

Tenten calmed herself down and took a deep breathe. "Well, your hair is kinda-"

"NEJI! WHY IS YOUR YOUTHFUL HAIR OF YOUTH ON FIRE?!" Lee exclaimed, running to the scene.

Neji stood there, still facing Tenten. "...what did you say?" He asked, slowly and calmly.

"You're hair. It's on FIRE! LITERALLY!" Neji hesitantly reached for his hair. "I would not touch it of I were you!" Lee stated.

Neji then retorted to the next possible option: freaking out.

Tenten let out all the laughter she had built up and was rolling on the ground laughing her butt off and crying.

"OH DEAR GOD! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" Neji screamed, running around like a headless chicken. Lee ran to the stream and, seeing he didn't have a bucket, filled an extra one of his jumpsuits full of water.

He then yelled. "NEJI! MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND I WILL SAVE YOU!" Before Neji could even protest, Lee slammed the head hole of the jumpsuit on his head, releasing all the water. Neji stood there for a second, then he ripped it off his head. His hair was a wreak. The top of it was totally burned off. To make matters worse, he was glaring at Tenten with his Byakugan activated.

"Well...um..." Tenten looked down at her invisible watch. "Would ya look at the time? Well I have to go now! BYE!" She ran away at full speed. Neji growled and ran after her.

"YOU WILL PAY!" He yelled.

"SOMEBODY GET THIS CRAZY GUY AWAY FROM ME!"

Lee watched from the sidelines. Suddenly, Gai appeared.

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENS-"

"WOULD YOU GET ON WITH IT?!" Yelled Neji and Tenten in unison.

Gai turned is head to see Neji throwing kunai at Tenten and her running around, dodging them. Gai growled.

"NEJI! THAT IS NO WAY TO CATCH A WOMAN!" He yelled at Neji.

_**Plan 4...FAILED!**_

:X:

_**Plan 5: Ask the clan leader to remove it! Hey, who better to do it then his clan?**_

_Um. ME? The Hiashi guys pure EVIL. _

Nevertheless, she was standing in front of the Hyuga compound. Her whole nody was shaking. She slowly reached for the doorknob. Untill she heard his voice.

"Tenten."

"Ah!" She spun around...but no one as there. "Neji?! Where are-"

"Inside."

"How do you-?!"

_Byakugan. Of course._

"What do you want?"

She jumped. What was she going to tell him. Oh hey Neji! I want to talk to your bitch of an uncle so he can remove your curse mark!

No. Absolutely not.

_Crap. Think of an excuse. FAST._

"I-uh..." _THINK! _"Need to see...HINATA!" _Phew..._

"Oh. Okay." The doors open to reveal Neji, byakugan still activated. He was also wearing a hat

Tenten noticed his eyes immediately. "Shut those eyes off!" She yelled, pointing at him. "...pervert..." She added under her breath. Neji deactivated his Byakugan and let her pass him.

"I guess I'll be going to her room then." Tenten said, putting down her bags and heading toward the stairs.

"Hey." She stopped and turned to Neji.

"Yes?"

"Do you even know where her room is?"

"Of course I-"

_Wait. No I don't..._

"No you don't." Neji smirked.

Tenten hung her head down."...can you show me?" Tenten sighed in defeat. Neji nodded and started walking up the stairs. Tenten followed. It was dead silent as they walked down the hallway.

Tenten decided to break the silence. "So...how bad is your bald spot?"

Neji turned to her. "A few hairs are poking out of it...it's still burnt though."

_Um. EW._

"Yah...sorry about that..." Tenten said, scratching her head.

Neji smirked. "What was that about anyway?" Tenten jumped.

_Oh Neji! I just decided to burn off you're curse mark! LIKE HELL I CAN TELL HIM THAT!_

"Well...you see..." She started. "I thought..." _Shit. _"You had a BIG bug on your head and I decided to burn it off!" _Nice, Tenten, NICE._

Neji stared at her curiously. "IT'S THE TRUTH! I SWEAR!" Neji shook his head and smirked. Jeez...this girl's weird.

"Well, here's her room." He said, pointing at the door.

"Thanks."

"Hn."

Tenten opened the door to Hinata's room. She was sitting on her bed, reading a book. Hinata gasped. "Oh! T-Tenten! I wasn't e-expecting you!"

"Hey Hinata! Sorry for the little drop in..."

"Oh! T-That's okay!"

"Where's you're dad's room?" Hinata stared at her curiously.

_Oh god. Now she think's I like her dad._

"No! It's not what you think! I just need to talk to him for a moment!" Hinata let out a sigh of relief.

"H-He's down the hall to the right."

"Thank you!"

She waved to Hinata and left. She went down the hall to the right, just as Hinata said, She saw the door and gulped. He raised her hand to knock on the door.

"Come in." Came a voice from inside.

_Damn Byakugan._

She opened the door and Hiashi byakugan was STILL activated.

_Are all male Hyuga's perverts?_

"Oh. You're Neji's team mate..."

"Yes. I'm Ten-"

"What do you want?" He asked, rather harshly.

_Jeez. Right to the point._

"Well...I was just wonder...if...you would remove Neji's-"

"No. Goodbye."

_...bastard. Not even letting me finish my sentence._

She turned around and exited the room. She walked to Hinata's room.

Tenten peaked her head in. "Sorry Hinata. I have to go."

Hinata smiled and put down her book. "T-That's okay Tenten."

Tenten smiled and shut the door. She walked down the stairs and picked up her bag and left.

Little did she know, the book fell out of her bag.

Tenten managed to make it home.

_Okay time for the next plan!_

She opened her backpack and began searching for it.

_Crap. WHERE IS IT?!_

She dumped out her bag. Nothing was there except a trumpet, a balloon and a medeval flail.

...what were you going to do with those Tenten?

"CRAP! That means I left it at-!"

"...what the hell is this?" Neji picked up the book and read it.

:X:

Tenten sat on a log, sighing. Great. She left the book at the Hyuga Compound. What was she going to do now?

_Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap CRAP!._

"Tenten."

_...SHIT._

Tenten lifted her head up to see the ever-famous Neji. "Y-Yes?" She stammered out.

Neji rummaged through pouch. "Is this your's?" He held up the book.

Her eye's opened wide. "Um. No?"

He flipped through it. "...attempt to erase? RIP OFF?"

Tenten stood up. "Give it back."

Neji continued to flip through. "...whack off with fish...burn off..."

"GIVE IT BACK, DAMMIT!" Tenten attempted to grab it, but Neji stopped her by pushing her away with one hand.

"...ask the clan leader to remove it...blow off with trumpet..."

"GIVE IT!" Tenten yelled. She tried to get it again, but missed.

"...wipe off with balloon...HIT OFF WITH MEDEVAL FLAIL?! Tenten! Were you doing all of this JUST to remove my curse mark?" Tenten remained silent.

Neji shut the book. "Well?" He urged.

"...yes..."

"So that's why you rubbed my forehead with that erasier?"

"...yes..."

"And why you put ducktape on my forehead and ripped it off?"

"...yes..."

"And that's why Lee was whacking me with that fish?"

"Heh heh...I mean...yes..."

"And that's why you burned my hair off?"

"...yes."

"AND that's why you came into my house?"

"How many times do I have to say yes?! YES YES YES YES YES YES!"

"Really?"

"Dammit Neji. Don't make me say it again."

"Tell me, why did you want to remove my curse mark?"

"'Cause...I...felt like it?"

"...okay."

"What? No 'Bad Tenten!' or 'Tenten! For shame!' or 'Never again Tenten, never again.' or even 'Stay away from me, Tenten!'?!"

"..."

"THROW ME A BONE HERE!"

"...thank you."

"...what?"

"Thank you." Neji dropped the book, grabbed Tenten and hugged her. "You tried to remove my curse mark. No one has even done anything like that for me."

Tenten, blushing a little, hugged him back. "...don't worry about it." She said. They stayed like that for a little bit.

"...you still owe me."

:X:

The next day, Sakura was walking through the forest. Suddenly she tripped. She groaned and looked behind her. She tripped on a book.

How to Remove a Curse Mark.

* * *

**THE END! Sorry if the ending to the NejiTen part was kinda cheezy...I couldn't think of anything...**

**Please know I will not make a sequel to this using Sasuke and Sakura.**

**I COULDN'T do it because Sasuke has no clan leader...**

**Unless she went off to Orochimaru and asked him to remove it! XD**

**But that's HIGHLY unlikely!**

**Well...I'm still not writing it so please don't ask!**

**R&R please!**

**-Chibi Shino**


	2. THE NOTE

**Hello! **

**I know my contest is supposed to be over by now, but...**

**I changed the deadline! It's now Febuary 14th! **

**If you have no idea in hell what I'm talking about, look at my page! **

**Bye bye!**

**-Chibi Shino**


	3. THE WINNERS

**Hello all!**

**I would like to say thank you to everyone who partipated in the contest!**

**It was hard...but here are the standing (As decided by me and my friend).**

**1st place: Bored Konoha Kunoichi**

**2nd place: kawaii-llely-chan**

**3rd place: Sharingan-Grls**

**4th place: xxxchibikibaxxx**

**Congrats!**

**Send me the request and I'll type it up as soon as I can!**

**-Chibi Shino**


End file.
